


Детские игры

by Lala_Sara



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После сериала. До свадьбы Родни и Келлер осталась неделя... Джон наконец решил что-то предпринять? Надо же... Что, правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детские игры

***  
\- Тебе всё ещё нравится Келлер же, да?  
\- Да же? – ответил Ронон, пропуская удар от неожиданности.  
\- Ну же? – подтвердил свой интерес к теме Джон.  
\- Же ну? – всё ещё не веря в подобный интерес Шеппарда, воскликнул Декс.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Я удивляюсь, что ты вообще заметил.  
\- М-м, - утвердительно мыкнул Джон. Они всё ещё спарринговались, но Ронон уже не валил его на пол с каждым ударом, впрочем, Джон сам не особо рвался в бой. В кои-то веки поговорить ему было важней, чем подраться, то есть именно произнести определенные слова. Которые почему-то всё равно никак не могли найти выход. Это что, так трудно? В голове не так уж много дырок, - разозлился на них Шеппард. – Это я виноват, что ты тогда с ней не…  
\- Нашёл что вспомнить.  
И правда, можно было и не вспоминать… Когда его друг Ронон был увлечен их тогда совсем новеньким доктором, Джону как раз приспичило особо сильно захандрить, что привело Декса к нелегкому выбору. О да, Джон был ещё как виноват, и ещё как жалел об этом. Но откуда ж ему тогда было знать…  
\- Ну вот, я теперь жалею.  
\- Вот ну… Спасибо.  
\- Так я… Того… Может ты… - слова не то что не желали находить выход, он был бы рад произнести их ухом или носом в крайнем случае, но их просто не было. Мысль была, а слов – ну хоть тресни. Как же это по-английски, или на каком они тут все разговаривают, он уже не был уверен, так как в Пегасе на нем говорили на всех планетах, а здесь никогда не было ни одной самой завалящейся Англии… - Отбей её у Родни, - о, оно самое. Не так уж и трудно было, да?  
\- Чего? – ещё больше удивился Ронон и вовсе остановил спарринг.  
\- Ну, она же тебе всё ещё нравится? Вот и отбил бы её у Родни, - теперь, когда слова нашлись, ему нужно было только выстраивать их в нужном порядке у нужного отверстия.  
\- Ну, во-первых, до свадьбы осталась лишь неделя…  
\- Вот видишь, нельзя терять ни минуты, - начал уже выпроваживать друга Джон.  
\- …Во-вторых, ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Я думал, МакКей тоже твой друг.  
\- М… - слова опять попрятались кто куда. Попытавшись выковырять какое-то из уха (кажется, оно залезло туда по ошибке в прошлый раз), он задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. – Понимаешь… Тут такое дело…  
\- О… Блин… Детский сад… - не зная источника ни одного из вышеупомянутых выражений (ну, может, кроме «о», хотя – а что, если на его планете принято акать), Ронон вполне уверенно хлопнул себя рукой по лицу. – Тебе всё ещё нравится МакКей же, да?  
\- Да же… - беспомощно развел руки Шеппард.  
***  
\- Скажи ему, или я ему сам скажу.  
\- Я скажу, если ты скажешь Келлер, - отнекался в который раз Джон.  
\- Ну не мне же очень хочется расстроить эту свадьбу. Я буду вполне счастлив за Дженни, если она выйдет замуж за человека, которого любит.  
\- Мямля.  
\- От мямли слышу.  
Шеппард не мог с этим поспорить, поэтому просто замолчал.  
\- Давай, вот он, - подтолкнул Декс друга в сторону Родни, спорящего о чем-то с Зеленкой.  
\- Родни… - слова опять куда-то спрятались, хотя он точно знал, сколько их и какие они. Проверив поочередно нос и уши в их поисках, он почесал затылок. Наверняка они забились куда-то туда, в самый темный угол. Но простым почесыванием их оттуда не спугнешь. – Я тебя, - первые два, оказалось, всё-таки боялись щекотки, – жду в обеденном зале, - последнее слово оказалось более упрямым, и толкнуло вместо себя ряд тех, которые были за углом, как бы невзначай проходя мимо, а на самом деле наверняка подслушивали.  
\- М? Да, конечно.  
\- О… - простонал Ронон. – МакКей, - позвал он уже уходившего Родни.  
\- М?  
\- Шеппард хочет сказать тебе что-то важное.  
\- Джон?  
\- На обеде, - уточнил Джон.  
\- Хорошо, я там буду, - посмотрел на часы МакКей. – Через пятнадцать минут, у меня работа, - произнес он и побежал догонять Радека.  
\- На обеде! – показал Ронон Джону свой огромный кулак.  
\- Не угрожай своему командиру, - неуверенно отвел глаза Шеппард.  
\- Я не на службе, - пожал плечами Ронон.  
Ровно через пятнадцать минут угроз физической расправы Джон уже ждал за столиком. Ронон сел по соседству, чтобы не мешать разговору, но при этом слышать всё, что будет произнесено. Когда ещё через полчаса в зал вошел МакКей, Джон подскочил как ошпаренный.  
Пока Родни затаривался едой и ругался с поваром, Джон так и стоял у столика, только руки положил в карманы, как будто он тут так, трамвая ждет…  
\- Ты хотел сказать мне что-то? – наконец спросил МакКей, после того, как Джон так и не сел, даже после пяти минут попыток Родни жевать и жаловаться одновременно.  
Ну слава богу, намек понят, - подумал Джон и наконец сел. Уставившись в солонку, он тут же неожиданно для себя признался ей в любви.  
\- Это… Какая-то шутка, твоя и Ронона? Вы на меня поспорили? – оскорблено прошипел Родни.  
\- Что? Я… Не понимаю… Я хотел сказать, что люблю тебя как друга… При чем здесь Ронон и шутки? – пошел на попятную Джон и получил по башке.  
\- Никто ни на кого не спорил, - появился владелец кулака, прошедшегося по голове Шеппарда. – Просто этот мямля не может сказать тебе о своих чувствах уже который год? – вопрос был к надувшему губы за испорченную прическу Джону, так как подробностей он Ронону не докладывал.  
\- Э… Пять? Шесть? – по правде, он и сам уже не помнил, когда это произошло. Иногда Джону казалось, что задолго до того, как они вообще познакомились. Может, в прошлой жизни… Когда Джон видел О’Нила с этим его археологом, ещё до Пегаса, он же определенно вспоминал себя с Родни…  
\- Не надо так безвкусно шутить… - всё ещё не веря, простонал МакКей.  
\- Никто не шутит. Шеппард, да скажи ты ему… А то ноги переломаю.  
\- Прости… - еле слышно прошептал Джон. – Я правда…  
\- Ронон, ну я же вижу, ты его заставляешь. Зачем тебе это надо?  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы я, по его предложению, - встряхнул Ронон Джона за шкир… спинку стула, - отбил у тебя Дженни?  
\- Что?  
\- Нет уж, делай свою грязную работу сам, - завершил Декс свой аргумент и удалился.  
\- М? – ещё больше не понял Родни. Джон не смотрел на него, но знал, какую сейчас работу ведут мимические мышцы лица доктора МакКея. – Джон? Ты что, правда…  
\- Люблю тебя? - завершил за МакКея Шеппард и уронил лицо в столешницу.  
\- А почему… Почему не говорил?  
\- Потому что думал, что это… очевидно…  
***  
\- Я не могу так, - помотал головой Родни. – У меня в голове не укладывается. А она у меня большая!  
\- Что?  
\- Можно мы хотя бы отложим свадьбу… на неопределенное время? Я не могу жениться, не определившись… Ты всё ещё меня любишь?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Вот этого я и боялся…  
\- Что с тобой? Сдрейфил?  
\- А? Нет, просто… Понимаешь… Я не знаю, что лучше – сказать тебе, или не говорить… А если я не передумаю жениться, зачем тебе это знать? С другой стороны, на лжи отношения не построишь. Хотя… Он ведь тоже лгал. Ну, не говорил правды… Ну, и я тоже. Но откуда я знал? «Очевидно», щаз прям!  
\- Что-то произошло? – уже по-настоящему взволнованно спросила Дженни. – Кто «он»?  
\- Шеппард! Думает, раз он сказал, что любит меня, я должен тут же побежать за ним! Самоуверенный красавчик… Как-то это не так прозвучало…  
\- Джон сказал, что любит тебя?  
\- Что ты повторяешь, как попугай, разве я это уже не сказал? Господи, если я после этого подумал: «Господи, Джон, ну ты и дурак безъязыкий, это ж сколько мы с тобой времени из-за этого потеряли», это же значит, что ты… Что мы с ним… Что я люблю его больше, чем тебя! Я не хочу тебя обижать, ты же знаешь, как я не хочу тебя обижать, но обижаю, и ничего с этим не могу поделать. Просто Джон… Мы столько… Понимаешь, ты бы не полюбила того, кем я был. А изменился я только благодаря Джону. Потому что… Потому что он всегда относился ко мне… Раздражение. У всех я вызывал настоящее раздражение, и я всегда щерился в ответ, и это был порочный круг, но он… Его раздражение всегда было притворным. Он как бы… он сделал из этого игру. И я не щерился, я отвечал тоже притворно, и это были дружеские подколки, такого не было даже с моей сестрой. Это… Такого для меня ещё никто не делал. И потом мы стали друзьями, и больше чем друзьями, я не могу представить жизни без него, и каким бы я был без него… И не хочу представлять. И… Я не могу ответить «нет». Я не хочу тебя обижать, потому что я люблю тебя, но… Я много кого люблю. Я люблю Сэм. У меня вполне определенные чувства ко многим другим женщинам… и не только… но я не могу сравнить всё это с тем, что чувствую к нему, даже близко.  
\- Может, потому что это просто дружба? Поэтому это разные чувства? – почти спокойно предположила Келлер.  
\- Да нет же, ты меня не слушаешь!  
\- Я слушаю, слушаю… Всё, что я делаю, это слушаю…  
\- Вот видишь! Ты тоже раздражаешься по-настоящему!  
На чем разговор был окончен, Родни убежал из медотсека, а молодая медсестра, услышав больше половины разговора (когда МакКею стало не до свидетелей), подхихикивая в кулак, убежала разносить сплетни. Хотя… Что она могла сказать – а МакКей с Шеппардом ещё не? Когда все уже думали, что уже давно?  
***  
\- А ты что тут делаешь?  
\- В основном тебя жду. МакКей с Шеппардом не здесь, они в каюте Шеппарда. Но тебе не стоит туда идти.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что, когда любишь кого-то, нужно научиться его отпускать.  
\- Ага, как Джон - Родни.   
\- Ну, может, ты и права… - Ронон улыбнулся и предложил Дженни место на полу рядом с собой у двери в каюту МакКея.  
\- Надо было сразу к Шеппарду идти.  
\- Нет, ты бы не пошла. Я же жду тебя здесь.  
\- Почему же я не пошла к Джону?  
\- Потому что ты хотела поговорить с Родни, и поэтому ты пришла сюда.  
\- Ага, ты настолько хорошо меня знаешь?  
\- Ну типа того…  
\- Та, на кого я похожа, она… ты тоже её отпустил?  
\- Типа того…  
\- И чем всё кончилось?  
\- Она умерла до того, как успела исполнить вторую часть.  
\- Какую?  
\- Если тот, кого ты отпустил, вернется, он принадлежит тебе.  
\- И ты никогда не узнаешь, вернулась бы она?  
\- Я предпочитаю думать, что вернулась бы.  
\- Что мне делать?  
\- Ждать.  
\- Того, что он вернется?  
\- Всегда есть вероятность, что он вернется, так? Так. А какой смысл пытаться вмешиваться в отношения, которым гораздо больше лет, чем твоим с ним? И во многих смыслах они более крепкие. Это всё равно, что пытаться встать между ним и его близкими родственниками. Ты бы не стала вставать между ним и его сестрой?  
\- Хм… Может они… не знаю, поиграются и перестанут? Может, это правда всего лишь дружба? Ну или как ты сказал – они братья. Что-то родственное. Не станут же они заниматься инцестом… И вообще, в конце концов, они оба гетеросексуалы.  
\- Гете-чё?  
\- Любят девочек.  
\- М?  
\- Не любят мальчиков?  
\- М?  
\- В вашем мире все бисексуалы?  
\- Бисе-чё?  
\- Проехали.  
***  
\- Машинка? – Джон по стуку понял, кто пришел, и, когда открывал, смотрел в пол – ещё не готов был посмотреть Родни в глаза. Поэтому первое, что увидел – это желтая игрушечная машинка. У самого Джона была красная, и когда они гонялись, они изображали из себя Дэнни Уайльда и Бретта Синклера – сыщиков-любителей экстра-класса.  
\- Я думал… Может, пойдем покатаем… Как в старые добрые времена… - помахал машинкой Родни.  
\- То есть до моего признания. А сейчас времена не добрые?  
\- Ты меня понял.  
\- Угу. На нейтральной территории.  
\- Ага.  
И они пошли в свой любимый коридор, в который разве что Тейла с малышом могли забрести по глупости, и хоть это не было публичным в полном смысле слова местом, оба чувствовали себя здесь сейчас защищенными. От неловкости. Хотя она, безусловно, присутствовала. Атмосферу, как говорят, можно было ножом резать. Как только в ней смогут кататься машинки? Забуксуют, точно.  
\- Угадай, что мне сегодня сказала Тейла? – прокашлявшись, сказал Джон, пустив на пол свою красную, с огоньком.  
\- Что рада за нас с тобой?  
\- Она и тебе это сказала?  
\- Нет, но нетрудно догадаться.  
\- Видишь, не я один думал, что это очевидно.  
\- Тогда почему ты не посчитал очевидным, что я тоже тебя люблю? – поставил на стартовую линию свою желтую МакКей.  
\- Я считал. Пока ты не стал встречаться с Кейт. А потом Келлер... Я, знаешь, долго не мог понять – он чё, серьезно, или просто дразнится?  
\- Ну да, разумеется… Можно подумать, он тут ни с кем…  
\- А ты подумай, - кивнул Джон и включил первую скорость.  
Слегка опоздав, Родни не стал сдаваться, и тоже рванул с места. Он и, правда, подумал. И пришел к выводу, что да, есть такое. Ни с кем. Выходит, что именно он, Родни МакКей, доктор всевозможных наук и вообще выдающийся во всех отношениях ум и вероятно честь, а также совесть эпохи, не заметил, что его лучший друг вздыхает о нем до такой степени?  
\- Так ты… - врезался Родни в красную машину, но тут же выправил руль. – Ждал свадьбы именно поэтому? Потому что не верил, что я действительно могу тебе изменить?  
\- Угу.  
\- Теперь это и вправду выглядит так, как будто я тебе изменял… Это нечестно! – Выкрик мог относиться и к победе красной конюшни.  
\- Я сам виноват. Надо было сказать… Но это… не так-то просто…  
\- Я знаю. Можно подумать, я не такой же мямля… Если бы я четче обозначил… А не игрался с тобой в игрушки! – бросил он свой джойстик.  
\- А что плохого в играх?  
\- Они детские!  
\- А что в этом плохого-то? «Играясь», мы собственно и узнали друг друга. И… всё прочее.  
\- У меня никогда не было партнера по играм. Сестру никогда не интересовали игры, в которые хотел играть я.  
\- Она не играла в куклы? – подколол Шеппард Родни, но осекся, уместно ли это? Черт, если они теперь оба знают, что это больше, чем дружба, должны ли они вести себя также или как-то по-другому? А если по-другому, то какой в этом смысл, если они любят друг друга такими, какие они есть? МакКей решил поиграть в машинки, «как в старые добрые времена». А какие времена сейчас? Новые и злые? Почему так? Их отношение друг к другу не изменилось, надо об этом помнить. Поменялось только знание о том, как они друг к другу относятся.  
\- Я не любил играть в дочки-матери, как она. И до сих пор не люблю. Что за история с девчонками и этой игрой? Дженни вон тоже…  
Джон поджал губы, с готовностью подтверждающий – и правда, девчонки и дочки-матери - это наказание какое-то. И умолчал о том, что Родни частенько вызывает у него самого желание поиграться с ним в дочки-матери. Конечно, он в роли матери, а Родни – дочки.  
\- У меня никогда не было брата, и никогда не было друзей. Ты для меня всё. Но… может я и правда не влюблен в тебя? Может, это всё… пройдет. Может, я просто… польщён.  
Что Джон мог на это ответить? Он засунул руки в карманы, бросив и машинку и джойстик, и, опустив плечи, побрел в свою каюту, как побитая собака.  
Только в лифте он заметил, что МакКей, также ссутулившись, бредет за ним, подобрав все машинки и пульты.  
\- В твою комнату, - кивнул он, когда Джон выбирал, на какую часть карты нажать пальцем.  
Джон удивился, но нажал туда, куда собирался.  
Всё ещё молча зайдя в каюту, Джон сел на свою кровать под постером Джонни Кэша – единственным украшением комнаты.  
\- Придется сдвинуть с кушеткой, - почти про себя проворчал Родни, сгружая гоночное оборудование на пол.  
\- Что?  
\- Кровать узкая. Я, знаешь, не тростинка.  
Шеппард понял, что правильно сделал, что сел, потому что ноги бы у него сейчас подкосились. Черт, он бы уже решил, что ли, чего хочет, что ж так пугать-то?  
МакКей сел рядом, всё ещё прикидывая оставшуюся мебель в комнате.  
Почувствовав Родни так близко, Джон не выдержал и резко поцеловал его, грубо, почти ничего не ощутив, кроме зубов, потому что Родни оттолкнулся, вскочил возмущено:  
\- Нет, я, может, ещё не готов. А, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? – почти мгновенно сменил он решение и уже сам накинулся сверху на Джона, опрокинув на кровать, которая ощутимо крякнула.  
А потом им и, правда, пришлось двигать мебель. И совершать ещё много других физических действий.  
***  
Отдышавшись, Родни долго лежал в прострации, уставившись в потолок, видимо, ждал, пока пройдет гул в ушах – он вечно жаловался на него после физических усилий. Затем на лице у него образовалось то самое выражение, которое Джон втайне называл poo face – такое появляется у грудничков, когда они делают ка-ка. МакКей часто напоминал Шеппарду беспомощного младенца, и внешностью, и поведением, вызывая жестокие приступы родительского инстинкта, и сейчас, прикрытый только простыней, обмотавшейся вокруг бедер, - как никогда. Не знай он Родни так хорошо, решил бы, что тот если и не собрался вправду сделать ка-ка, то уж точно чем-то недоволен. На самом деле poo face у МакКея означало крайнюю степень сосредоточенного обдумывания формулировки следующей фразы, что с его великим умом, впрочем, случалось не часто, и почти всегда в вопросах этики. Проще сказать – у него не было слов, но великое эго уже упоминавшегося великого ума доктора МакКея требовало издать хоть какие-то членораздельные звуки. В конце концов, видимо, так и не сумев подобрать более точную формулировку описания только что произошедшего события, он издал, слегка вопросительно, как бы всё ещё не веря, что произносит это не вполне членораздельное определение, слабо достойное такого великого ума и так далее:  
\- Вау..?  
\- Так значит, те уроки с Рононом пошли мне впрок, - удовлетворенно, притворно как бы про себя мурлыкнул Джон, перекатившись на локти рядом, и принялся болтать ногами в воздухе.  
\- Какие уроки с Рононом? – дернулся Родни, и на этот раз все его тело пришло в движение – опять-таки как будто у младенца, который засучил ручками и ножками.  
\- Эй, успокойся, это всё в прошлом. Тем более что мы были просто fuck buddies – друзьями, которые снимали сексуальное напряжение друг с другом, ничего серьезного, нет повода для ревности. С другой стороны ты и Келлер…  
\- Дженни… - простонал МакКей, вспомнив свою невесту.  
\- Во-во, - с настоящей болью в голосе подтвердил Шеппард. – Я не делаю такое лицо, когда говорю о Рононе.  
\- Нет, с Дженни-то точно кончено. После такого-то… Она сказала, мол, может это всего лишь дружба… Хм… ну, с ней мне точно легче, чем с тобой, остаться теперь просто друзьями. Ибо в этом плане у нас с ней всё как-то… В общем, я не думаю, что она будет скучать по сексу со мной.  
\- Ты на себя наговариваешь. Как всегда, - покачал головой Джон.  
\- Ну ты-то откуда знаешь? Ты нам свечку, что ли, держал?  
\- Ты был очень даже ничего.  
\- М?..  
\- Ну … Вот… Сейчас… - обозначил Шеппард рукой поле недавней бурной деятельности.   
\- Ну это же большая разница!  
\- О… Значит…  
\- Да-да, - великий ум доктора МакКея, уставший от простоя, наконец нашел, о чем порассуждать логически. - Тут явно дело в тебе, в том, как ты на меня влияешь. С ней я… слишком нервничал, а с тобой… да, точно, с тобой я просто не думал ни о чем, и мне это нравилось! Ты дурно на меня влияешь. Мой великий мозг простаивал целых… - он посмотрел на часы и притворился, что помнит, когда они начали, - полчаса.  
\- Зато он у тебя хорошо отдохнул, а великому мозгу нужно иногда отдохнуть, - резонно, хотя и не без иронии, заметил Джон. - Для дальнейшего, так ска-ть…  
\- …Эффективного функционирования, - подхватил Родни. – Ты прав. Ты хорошо на меня влияешь. А я правда был «очень даже ничего»? – неожиданно вспомнил он.  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать… - протянул Джон, придумывая очередную подначку, на сей раз достаточно самоироничную, чтобы сгладить не слишком тактичные со своей стороны «разговорчики под одеялом». Ибо клин клином вышибают. – Пока я пытался произвести на тебя впечатление, я как-то не особо приглядывался...  
…и получил подушкой по голове. Война подушками – это тоже из разряда детских игр, да же?


End file.
